In a known manner, timepieces are equipped with a dial formed of a solar cell comprising a substrate, at least one plurality of superposed layers defining at least one n-i-p or p-i-n element and a conductive layer forming a first electrode intended to be exposed to light radiation in order to power a horometrical circuit or an electrical circuit of a timepiece, such as a watch.
Patent No EP 0872783 discloses a dial formed of a solar cell for a timepiece. Such a dial is of questionable aesthetic appearance and its electrical performance is average. Indeed, a dial formed of a solar cell must be translucent, so that the cell is less visible and cannot receive any type of finish or specific colours.